The beginning of the end
by Lillith Nicole
Summary: How scar broke Sarafina's heart and got his heart broken in return.


"Scar, no, please! I love you" Sarafina cried. "I can be better for you, just for you. I can be anything that you want me to be, just love me again, please!" Scar sat in front of her, a look of indifference on his face, and Zira sat next to him, smirking at the crying lioness.

"It's no use Sarafina, what we had is over. I'm sorry that you feel this way. I completely understand how you feel, but I can't be tied to a lioness that I no longer have feelings for." He smiled sympathetically at Sarafina, but in his head he was enjoying this, he truly was the monster Ahadi made him. "I am no longer the lion that I was, Ahadi made sure of that. Now I am going to go to the water hole, why don't you lay down for a while. Gather yourself before you have to face the rest of the pride." Without another word scar stood and walked away, and with a triumphant huff Zira followed close behind.

Sarafina collapsed into the dusty earth of the savannah, her will to do anything but cry was gone. The lion that she loved no longer wanted her. Slowly she cried herself into exhaustion. The last thought she had before she fell into a deep sleep was a wish for Scar to change his mind.

XOXO

It had been a week since Scar had broken Sarafina's heart. Her mother, Ayla, was worried. In fact the whole pride was worried for the young lioness. She now spent her days under the shade of a tree close the watering hole by the southern border. She didn't eat much. And she was already starting to lose weight. Under the shade of what Sarafina came to call her tree, she heard roars of a few lions. As empathetic as she was, it still interested her. She pushed herself up from the ground with a groan and started walking towards the dispute.

When she got close enough she could make out scar talking and Zira yelling. "You didn't really think that I cared for you, did you Scar?" I love the power you could have given me. But that's fine; there are plenty of other prides for me to try. Now, you can get off me and go back to that fat cow you had before me." Without another glance Zira started walking in the direction of the northern border.

Scar yelled for her to come back but she kept walking like she never heard him. Suddenly she stopped walking, Turned and smiled at scar then ran off. Soon she was out of sight. Scar Turned to face the crowd around him. He Locked eyes with Sarafina. His eyes closed and he bowed his head. Sarafina could almost hear him saying sorry. She turned around and walked in the midday heat.

XOXO

Later that night Scar, Sarafina, and Zira was all that the pride could talk about. They would talk in hushed voices until Scar or Sarafina would walk near, then the whispering would stop. None of the pride was trying to be vindictive, but nothing scandalous went on in the pride very much so when it did they all acted like a bunch of old biddies. They wondered what would happen to the young lovers now. Would they get back together, would they stay separated? It was all very intriguing for the pride.

By the time everyone had started to lay down to sleep for the night Scar was tired of it. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE PERSON DISCUSING MY SITUATION I CAN PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T LIKE ME." Then in a calmer voice he continued. "At least even less than you already do." He gave them all one last glare and walked down pride rock. Outraged and offended huffs followed him out of the den.

He was headed for a little den in the back of pride rock that was just big enough for two lions. Sarafina and Scar used to lay in there for hours just talking. They would talk about everything. Nothing was off limits and the both knew it. But apparently that was not meant to be any more. Scar had ruined his chances the moment he left Sarafina for Zira. Or so he thought.

What he didn't know was that Sarafina still wanted to be with him, but she was a proud lioness. And she begs no lion to be with her. But if he asked then that would be another story. And just like she wasn't asking for him back she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that either. He mother had raised her right and helped her develop a confidence that only the queen's could rival.

Another thing that Scar didn't know was that his cave wasn't so empty. He walked in the entrance and almost ran into Sarafina. The quarters here were very close. Three days ago that wouldn't have been a problem but now it was awkward and unsettling.

"Hello Scar. I'm sorry. I can go."

"No don't do that. They're probably talking about us again so I have a promise to keep." Here her tried to sound calm and amused, But it just came off as nervous.

"Ok?" She tilted her head, not understanding what he meant.

Scar tried to explain himself. "Well a few minutes ago they, they being the rest of the pride, were talking about us, well, not us, our situation you see. And I told them that if they uh don't, you know, stop it then well I would…" Here he trailed off. Sarafina always made any thoughts fly out of his head and made him babble like that damned baboon Rafiki.

Sarafina just smiled. She loved it when he was flustered, he was just so cute. It was refreshing to see the normally calm lion not so calm every now and then.

"Or we can share;" she said quietly "I'm not that horrible am I?"

"We can" Scar moved himself awkwardly around Sarafina. He tried to not touch her but in this cave that was all but impossible. He positioned himself so that he was lying parallel to Sarafina facing the entrance. It was a tense few minutes before the two lions finally fell into fitful sleep.

XOXO

The next day Scar woke up warm and comfortable. He felt a weight pressed up against him, but it wasn't irritating. He looked over at his side and noticed Sarafina cuddled close to him and his tail was haphazardly flung over her rump. Scar cleared his throat, but Sarafina just sighed and moved closer. He did it again. She lifted her head up and glanced at scar. At first she smiled a lazy smile, sleep still clouding her mind. But in a moment it changed to a look of horror. "I'm sorry, it must have happened while we were sleeping." She scooted over to the far side of the cave, but that was still only a few inches away from she started. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Its all right, 'Fina. I'm not mad." He gave her a unsure smile. Last night, Just before Scar fell asleep he made a resolve to win her back, no matter whatever it takes. He loved her too much and he didn't know what he was thinking, leaving Sarafina for Zira was one of the stupidest things he had done. "I know that you are probably in a hurry to..leave, but can I have a few moments of your time? I would like to talk to you about something."

"yes Scar. Is something wrong?"

" No, I would like to ask you something, though." Scar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you think that we can try again? I love you too much to let this all go." He looked down, studying his paws.

"I love you too, Scar, always have and always will," Scar looked up hope painfully clear on his face. "But I can't do it. I'm just starting to pull myself together again. When you said that you weren't the same lion that you were, you were right. And it took me awhile to realize it but I love Taka, not Scar, and you'll never be Taka again. I'm sorry, Scar. You'll move on one day." She stood and nuzzled Scar. Slowly she not only walked out of their cave, but out of his life.


End file.
